Nouhime Hamil ?
by Saika Tsuruhime
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada klan Oda jika mendengar kabar bahwa Nouhime, istri dari Oda Nobunaga hamil? Bagaimana pula dengan reaksi klan Oda jika kabar bahwa Nouhime hamil itu nyata? Saksikan saja di TKP! Mind only Read or Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola Minna~! Selamat datang di Fanfic saya yang pertama~! Fanfic ini juga Fanfic pertama di fandom Sengoku Basara. Karena ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi, saya tidak ta(h)u ini Fanfic panjang atau pendek. Selain itu, karena ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi, saya mohon maaf untuk ketidak puasan reader(s) dan senpai yang membaca Fanfic saya..! (-_-a") Karena Fanfic saya ini mengandung ke-GaJe-an yang saaangat besar, sangat saya sarankan untuk membaca Fanfic ini, dengan didahului do'a dan dzikir sebanyak-banyaknya yang senpai/reader(s) bisa! (?) Ya sudahlah! Langsung aja ke Fanficnya! Ini dia..!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

**Judul: Nouhime Hamil?**

**By: Saika Tsuruhime**

**Disclaimer: SenBasa bukan punya saya~! Kalau punya saya, Ichi dan Nagamasa nasibnya pasti beruntung mulu~! Dan kalau SenBasa punya saya, tokoh-tokoh yang saya benci bakal sial mulu~! Tapi sayangnya, SenBasa punyanya CapCom~ Tapi, ni cerita 100% milik Saya~**

**Genry: Humor. Cocok tidak?**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe yang besar, Jayus sekali (tetapi tidak sampai Jayus Tambunan), tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kalimat yang tidak efektif, banyak kalimat yang tidak sempat Saya perhatikan, sangat tidak mendidik, dapat mengakibatkan gangguan jiwa untuk sementara waktu (?), ide pasaran, de-el-el-es-be yang dapat senpai/reader(s) simpulkan setelah membaca Fanfic GaJe saya ini..! ^_^"**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada klan Oda jika mendengar kabar bahwa Nouhime, istri dari Oda Nobunaga hamil? Bagaimana pula dengan reaksi klan Oda jika kabar bahwa Nouhime hamil itu nyata? Saksikan saja di TKP!**

**Happy Enjoyed for read my Fanfic Minna~! ^_^**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

Pada suatu pagi, pagi yang cerah sampai-sampai ibu-ibu banyak yang ingin menjemur pakaiannya (?), hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang Author juga tidak tau apakah keluarga tersebut termasuk keluarga yang akur atau tidak (?). Keluarga tersebut termasuk anggota klan Oda. Klan Oda adalah sebuah klan yang kuat dan hebat. Saking hebatnya, ibu-ibu saja banyak yang mencuci pakaian menggunakan Mesin Cuci. Padahal, pada jaman tersebut, Mesin Cuci belum ditemukan! Hebat sekali bukan?

Di klan tersebut, diperintah oleh seorang Daimyo yang… em… bagi Author sih, kejam dan jahat. Tapi, bagi masyarakat klan Oda, Daimyo tesebut bijaksana, baik, tegas, de-el-el sebagainya. Daimyo tersebut bernama Oda Nobunaga. Nobunaga (panggilan Daimyo tadi nih), mempunyai istri yang saangat cantik, namun, cantik-cantik ahli bermain senjata api. Istrinya bernama Nouhime. Nobunaga juga mempunyai anak yang bernama Akechi Mitsuhide dan Mori Ranmaru. Eh-eh, maaf, salah ketik! Maksudnya, anak buah gitu..! Peace men! (^_^") *Author dihajar Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide*

"Nouh, enaknya pagi gini ngapain ya? Habis, pagi hari ini tentram, sejuk, bahkan teriknya (?)! Enaknya ngapain Nouh?" Tanya seorang kepala keluarga bernama Oda Nobunaga.

"Mana Saya tau! Nobunaga-sama sendiri, mikirnya enaknya pagi ini ngapain?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik sang istri yang bernama Nouhime.

"Hmm.. Main petak umpet sama Ichi dan Ranmaru, gimana? (?) Main kejar-kejaran sama Nagamasa atau Mitsuhide, gimana? (?) Main boneka-bonekaan sama Itsuki dan Ranmaru, gimana? (?) Main cerdas cermat sama Masamune, Motonari, dan Kojīro, gimana? (?) Lomba mancing sama Motochika dan Motonari, gimana? Lomba kuat-kuatan sama Shingen, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Hōjo Ujimasa, dan Tadakatsu gimana? (?) Lomba lari sama Kenshin, Kasuga, Nagamasa, Sasuke, Tadakatsu, dan Fūma Kōtarō, gimana? (?) Atau… Hmf hmf." Usul sekaligus ucapan Nobunaga terpotong karena mulutnya disumpelin sapu tangan sama Nouhime. Eh, entar dulu. Jaman dulu sudah ada sapu tangan kah?

"Nobunaga-sama, pikiran Anda sih, bagus-bagus aja! Tapi, napa harus main petak umpet, dan main kejar-kejaran segala? Dan yang paling parahnya lagi, kenapa harus main boneka-bonekaan sama Itsuki dan Ranmaru? Sadarlah Nobunaga-sama..! Sadarlah..!" kata Nouhime dengan gaya yang dibuat selebay mungkin. *Author dihajar Nouhime*

"Hmf hmf hmf. Hah-hah-hah (ngambil nafas)… Nouh, lu nyumpelin sapu tangannya ke mulut gue kuat amat! Gue susah nafas jadinya tau!" protes Nobunaga pada Nouhime.

"Maafkan saya, Nobunaga-sama! Habisnya.., Nobunaga-sama idenya GaJe gitu sih..!" Kata Nouhime yang memberi tahu (bukan tahu yang pasangannya tempe tu..) alasan mengapa dia nyumpelin mulut Nobunaga.

"Hehehe… Gomen-gomen Nouh! Soalnya, gue buntung ide sih..!" Cengir Nobunaga.

"Ya sudahlah Nobunaga-sama! Saya mo main dulu sama Itsuki, Ichi, Kasuga, Matsu, Magoichi, dan sama Tsuruhime!" kata Nouhime. Eh, entar-entar. Perasaan, saat ada Magoichi dan Tsuruhime, Nouhime dan Ranmaru sudah ga ada deh!

"Eits.. Tunggu dulu! Main apa Nouh?" cegat sekaligus tanya Nobunaga.

"Mo main bola! Sudah dulu ya, Nobunaga-sama! Saya pamit dulu! Jaa ne." jawab sekaligus pamit Nouhime.

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" balas Nobunaga dengan gaya yang bagi Author mirip anak kecil.

_'Eh, tunggu dulu! Nouhime kan, cewe'! Kok main bola sama mereka ya? Lagipula, Itsuki, Ichi, Kasuga, Matsu, Magoichi dan Tsuruhime kan, juga cewe'! Kok pada main bola ya?'_ pikr Nobunaga dalam hati.

"Nouh, tunggu du-..." cegat Nobunaga. Tapi, terlambat. Nouhime sudah kabur duluan.

"-lu.." lanjut kata Nobunaga yang terpotong tadi.

"Alamak! Istri gue cepat amat larinya!" protes Nobunaga sendiri. Makanya.., jadi orang jangan TelMi (Telat Mikir) dong..! Kena sialkan, jadinya? *Author digebukin Nobunaga*

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

Pukul 17.30 waktu setempat…

"Tadaima..!"

"Oh.. Nouhime-sama toh! Kirain Oichi-hime dan Nagamasa-san!" jawab seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya kawai-kawai gimana.. gitu!

"Hehehe… Ranmaru ada-ada aja! Nouhime ya Nouhime! Masa' disamain sama Ichi dan Nagamasa! Ranmaru.. Ranmaru!" komentar Nouhime sambil nyubit-nyubit pipinya Ranmaru.

"Nouhime-sama. Ittai, ittai! Ittai banget, Nouhime-sama! Nouhime-sama, nanti sariawan saya pecah! (?) Nouhime-sama, tolong jangan cubit saya lagi! Saya khilaf, Nouhime-sama! Saya berjanji, untuk tidak main panah-panahan dan tidak main tembak-tembakan di sembarang tempat lagi!(?)" Ranmaru yang dicubit pipinya sama Nouhime sampai pipinya merah-merah Delima Pinokio (?) ngomong GaJe gitu. Ckckck… Ranmaru, kamu lagi sariawan kah?

"Hehehe… Gomennasai, Ranmaru-kun! Soalnya, kamu pakai bandana gitu sih! Ngingatin sama Matsu dan Yukimura tau! Terus, kamu pakai baju kaya' ibu rumah tangga yang lagi beres-beres rumah yang kaya' di komik-komik! Ngapain juga, kamu pake pakaian GaJe gitu! Jadi gemes aku..! Ngingatin juga sama Matsu!" kata Nouhime memberi ta(h)u alasan mengapa dia nyubit-nyubit pipi Ranmaru dengan sangat brutal.

"Hehehe.. Soalnya, disuruh sama Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga-sama! Alasannya, katanya Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga-sama, Saya harus ngikutin trend jaman sekarang gitu..! (?)" kata Ranmaru memberi tahu alasan kenapa dia makai pakaian GaJe.

"Oalah! Tak kira kamu kesurupan Ranmaru!" kata Nouhime sambil nepuk jidatnya.

"Saya masih sadar kok, Nouhime-sama!" balas Ranmaru yang sedikit protes karena dibilang sama majikan sendiri kesurupan.

"Oh…. Gitu toh! And Be-Te-We, kamu lagi sariawan?" tanya Nouhime lagi.

"Iya! Gara-gara Magic (?). Eh, salah! Maksudnya, gara-gara tadi malam! Tadi malam kan, waktu saya mo sikat gigi, tu tadi malam saya nyikat giginya kekencengan dan kekuatan! Akhirnya, sikat gigi (?) saya kena gusi, terus, gusi saya berdarah. Nah.., terus, saya tanya ke Bu Guru IPA (?), apa akibat yang ditimbulkan jika gusi berdarah. Terus, kata Bu Guru, gusi berdarah dapat mengakibatkan sariawan. Hingga sekarang, saya masih sariawan. Gitu ceritanya Nouhime-sama! Itu ceritaku. Apa ceritamu?" kata Ranmaru yang menceritakan kenapa dia sariawan dari A-Z. Dan yang Author bingungkan adalah..: Jaman dulu memangnya sudah ada pelajaran IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam) dan sudah ditemukannya sikat gigi? Author yang nulis ceritanya aja bingung! Apalagi Reader(s) kan? Terus, napa Ranmaru ikut-ikutan iklan *nd*mi*, yang ada kata-katanya: Itu ceritaku. Apa ceritamu? Heran deh Author jadinya! *Author digebukin reader(s) karena nulis cerita tapi juga ga tau penyebabnya.*

"Ceritaku? Ada aja! Makanya Ranmaru.., banyak-banyaklah memakan-makanan yang banyak mengandung Vitamin C! Seperti buah Mangga dan Jeruk!" kata Nouhime dengan gaya yang GaJe.

"Hai' hai', Nouhime-sama!" turut Ranmaru dengan gaya hormat.

"Oh iya, Nouhime-sama, kenapa Anda baru pulang? Anda kan, tadi berangkat ke luar rumah pada pukul 05.30 waktu setempat... Masalahnya, anda pulang kok pukul 17.30 waktu setempat? Nobunaga-sama sampai mencari anda ke seluruh dunia karena saking khawatirnya. Nobunaga-sama aja sampai memberikan imbalan sebesar $ 1.000 AS (seribu dollar AS maksudnya) bagi yang menemukan Nouhime-sama!" tanya Ranmaru yang kagak ta(h)u tu anak ngomong keceplosan atau nggak.

" $ 1.000 AS (seribu dollar AS)? Nyari-nyari sampe ke seluruh dunia? Gila banget suami gue! Lu bercanda atau sungguh-sungguh, Ranmaru?" tanya Nouhime dengan takjubnya disebabkan kegigihan suaminya.

"Ya bercandalah Nouhime-sama..! Nouhime-sama lupa, kalau uang Nobunaga-sama habis karena dipakai buat beli alat pelurus rambut sama Mitsuhide? (?)" jawab Ranmaru.

"Oh iya ya! Hehehe.. Gomen Ranmaru! Ingatanku mulai melemah sih! Untuk pertanyaanmu yang kaga' sempat aku jawab, aku tadi habis main bola sama Itsuki, Ichi, Kasuga, Matsu, Magoichi dan Tsuruhime. Tau kan, perjalanan dari klan Oda, Jepang menuju lapangan Merdeka yang ada di Balikpapan, Indonesia sangat lama? (?)" jawab dan tanya Nouhime pada Ranmaru. Maaf ya! Author promosi untuk sementara waktu! *Author digebukin reader(s)*

"Hah? Ke Lapangan Merdeka yang ada di Balikpapan, Indonesia? Naik apa Nouhime-sama?" tanya Ranmaru yang kaga' percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Naik pesawat lha! Masa' naik Odong-odong!" jawab Nouhime dengan gaya yang dibuat se-GaJe mungkin.

"Hah? Tapi, pesawat kan, belum ditemukan di jaman sekarang!" kaget Ranmaru yang sebenarnya juga protes karena majikannya naik pesawat ga ngajak-ngajak (?).

"Fufufufufu... Aku naik pesawatnya tadi sama Itsuki, Ichi, Kasuga, Matsu, Magoichi dan Tsuruhime. Naik pesawatnya juga dipinjemin sama Author kok! Gratis lagi! Iri ya, Ranmaru-kun? Kasihan..!" kata Nouhime dengan sombongnya.

"Author-sama curang ah! Masa', Nouhime-sama de-ka-ka naik pesawat dikasih gratis! Nah, aku, yang numpang naik pesawat sama Author-sama de-ka-ka harus bayar sebesar Rp. 10.000,00,- (sepuluh ribu rupiah maksudnya)! Curang dong, Author-sama!" protes Ranmaru pada Author yang lagi ngetik cerita.

"Ya.. Itu sih De-El (DL) (baca: Derita Loe)!" balas Author dan Nouhime.

"Hua… Author-sama jahat! Ga setia kawan! Hua…"protes Ranmaru sambil nangis-nangis GaJe kaya' anak kecil yang ga mau dibeliin permen sama ibunya.

"Eh, Ranmaru, kata siapa naik pesawat yang kupinjemin gratis? Satu orang aja bayar Rp. 100.000,00,- (baca: seratus ribu rupiah) tadi! Mahalan mana coba?" protes Author pada Ranmaru.

"Mahalan aku dong! (?)" jawab Ranmaru. Ckckck… Inilah ciri-ciri anak yang tak pandai berhitung..! Reader(s) yang terhormat, belajarlah berhitung bila Anda tidak ingin se-GaJe Ranmaru! *Author digebukin fansnya Ranmaru.*

_'Pusing dah, ngurusin ni anak!'_ pikir Author dan Nouhime.

"Hiks, hiks. (tangisan mulai berhenti) O iya, Nouhime-sama, kenapa perut Anda.." tanya Ranmaru sambil ngeliatin perutnya Nouhime.

"…." Hening sesaat di kedua belah pihak.

"… Kenapa perut Anda, Nouhime-sama, buncit sedikit? Lagi cacingan ya..?" lanjut perkataan Ranmaru yang terpotong tadi. Perkataan Ranmaru di daerah kata-kata 'lagi cacingan ya..?' tu juga kaya' orang lagi nggoda seseorang biar orang yang digoda marah, blushing, malu, protes, de-el-el.

"…" hening sesaat di pihak Nouhime dan Ranmaru.

Mari kita hitung mundur bersama!

Three (3)…

"Are, Nouhime-sama?" panggil Ranmaru berusaha menyadarkan Nouhime.

Two (2)…

"N-N-No-Nouhime-sama, doushite?" Tanya Ranmaru merinding disko saat merasakan aura-aura gelap dari Nouhime.

And One (1)…

"Nouhime-sama.." kata Ranmaru dengan suara Super-Duper-Ultra-Mega pelan.

Plus Zero (0)…

"BAAAAKKAAAAAA~!" teriak Nouhime nyaring tingkat tinggi. Segera saja, Nouhime menghajar Ranmaru.

DJAK! (suara jitakan yang keras) DOR DOR DOR! (suara pistol)

"Uwa.. Nouhime-sama, ittai! Sakit banget Nouhime-sama! Ampun..!" suara rintihan kesakitan penuh ampunan (?) terdengar di telinga Nouhime. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang ngomong tadi Ranmaru yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena dijitak dengan keras oleh Nouhime, ditembak dengan dua pistolnya oleh Nouhime, dihajar dengan brutal oleh Nouhime, de-el-el lainnya yang serba kata-katanya diakhiri dengan kata 'oleh Nouhime'. Ckckck… Tragis banget hidupmu Ranmaru!

"Makanya Ranmaru-kun! Jangan suka ngomong sembarangan!" Itulah perkataan terakhir Nouhime pada Ranmaru sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah untuk selamanya (?). *Author dihajar dengan brutal oleh Reader(s), Ranmaru dan Nouhime*

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

Pada saat makan malam...

"Nouh, kamu pulangnya kok Maghrib (?) banget sih?" tanya Nobunaga pada Nouhime.

"Keasikan tadi main bola!" jawab Nouhime pada Nobunaga dengan juteknya.

"…" komentar Nobunaga yang hanya bisa ber-'oh..' ria.

"Ranmaru, kepalamu kok, benjol di kepala gede-gede kaya' gitu! Mana banyak lagi! Kamu sudah kena sariawan, benjol di kepala lagi! Mana benjolnya gede-gede dan banyak gitu! Sudah sariawan, benjol pula! Ckckck.. Ranmaru, kamu kok, bisa benjol di kepala seba-.. Hmf hmf hmf!" perkataan Nobunaga terpotong karena mulutnya disumpelin sama sapu tangan milik Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide.

"Maafkan kami, Nobunaga-sama! Kami bertiga menyumpelin mulut Nobunaga-sama karena Anda ngomongnya diulang-ulang mulu!" kata Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan juga Mitsuhide. Itulah alasan mereka ber-tiga tadi nyumpelin mulut Nobuaga.

"Hmf hmf hmf.. Hah-hah-hah… (ngambil nafas) Gila bener lu bertiga! Nyumpelin mulut gue kenceng dan kuat banget!" protes Nobunaga pada 'trio' nyumpelin mulut pake sapu tangan, alias Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide.

"Kami berrtiga sudah memberi tahu alasan kami nyumpelin mulut Nobunaga-sama tadi!" balas Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan juga Mitsuhide tak mau kalah. Mana nada bicaranya jutek lagi!

"Gomen-gomen!" jawab Nobunaga yang sudah nyerah ngurusin NouRaM (baca: Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide).

"….." suasana hening seketika. Sampai-sampai…

"Aduh! Perutku mual banget!" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, dan Ranmaru.

"Eh? Nouhime-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Ga terlalu sih..!" jawab Nouhime yang mukanya pucat (banget).

"Kalo pingin muntah jangan di ruang makan dong Nouhime..! Di kamar mandi aja!" usul Nobunaga pada Nouhime.

"Hai', Nobunaga-sama! Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya! T'rus, mo sikat gigi dan setelah itu pingin tidur..!(?) Jaa ne!" pamit Nouhime yang langsung kabur dengan muka pucat (banget).

"Hai'.." jawab Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, dan Ranmaru.

"Nouhime-sama hari ini sifatnya aneh ya..!" kata Ranmaru secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aneh gimana Ranmaru?" tanya Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Eh? Ga papa! Hehehe…" jawab Ranmaru yang diakhiri cengiran yang kawai…

"Ooooooooooooh….." jawab Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide yang diakhiri dengan ber-'ooh..' ria.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

"Akhir-akhir ini, tingkah laku Nouhime-sama aneh ya!" ucap Ranmaru mengawali sidang BPUPKI (?).. Eh, salah! Maksudnya, pertemuan antara Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, dan Ranmaru. Ya.. Walaupun bukan semacam pertemuan sih.. Cuma kaya' ngumpul-ngumpul ala ngerumpi di Warung Kopi (?).. Maksudnya (lagi), mereka ber-3 ngumpul untuk membicarakan sikap Nouhime yang akhir-akhir ini GaJe gitu lho!

"Kau benar, Ranmaru!" komentar Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Kira-kira, ada apa dengan Nouhime-sama ya?" tanya Ranmaru ke Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga.

"Mana gue tau!" jawab Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan (lagi)..

"…." Suasana hening seketika.

"Ayo kita bertaruh!" tantang Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan (lagi)..

"Ah! Kamu ikut-ikutan omonganku mulu!" protes Nobunaga pada Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide juga protes kepada Nobunaga dengan berkata demikian.

"Eh, lu ga usah ngikutinin omongan gue!" protes Nobunaga pada Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide juga protes pada Nobunaga dengan berkata demikian.

"Nantang kelai kau! Sini ta' habisi kau!" tantang Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan. Barengan mulu deh ni dua orang! Heran deh Author jadinya!

"Eh, eh.. Nobunaga-sama, Mitsuhide, sudah berhenti! Sudah sudah!" lerai Ranmaru pada Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga dengan gaya yang alay dan GaJe. Gaya Ranmaru tadi sih, bagi Author mirip kaya' Niz** dari Op*ra Ana* *ndoo**ng di Tra** * (maaf, nama tokoh, judul acara, dan channel TV Author sensorkan demi kebaikan ^_^")

"….." hening lagi selama 1 jam.

"Ayo kita bertaruh!" tantang Mitsuhide pada Nobunaga dan Ranmaru tiba-tiba. Untung ga sama-sama lagi! Kalo barengan lagi sama Nobunaga.. Hi~ *merinding*, Author ga berani bayangin dah!

"Eh? Bertaruh apa, Mitsuhide? Bertaruh kan, tidak boleh! Ingat kata Pak Guru, kalau bertaruh sama saja dengan berjudi!" tanya sekaligus komentar dan pengajaran (?) Ranmaru dan Nobunaga dengan bersamaan.

"Ya.. Aku masih ingat kok! Tapi kan, ini ga pakai uang kaya' berjudi gitu!" jawab Mitsuhide.

"Oooh.. BTW, bertaruh apa? Aku jadi penasaran nih..!" tanya Ranmaru pada Mitsuhide.

"Kita bertaruh tentang keadaan Nouhime-sama! Fufufufu.." jawab Mitsuhide yang diakhiri dengan.. e.. entahlah! Tawa atau apalah!

"He? Bertaruh tentang keadaan Istri gue?" kaget Nobunaga.

"Ho-oh! Siapa yang mau mulai duluan uantuk menebak keadaan Nouhime-sama?" tanya Mitsuhide dengan nada bicara memberikan tantangan.

"Krik.., krik.., krik..," suara Nobunaga yang ikut-ikutan jadi Jangkrik. Sekhayalan Author sih, Jangkrik tu kan, saudaranya Nobunaga! (?) Makanya dia ikut-ikutan jadi Jangkrik..! Atau mungkin, Jangkrik itu atasannya Nobunaga! (?) Makanya dia jadi pengikutnya Jangkrik..! Gitu lho..! Paham ga? *Author dihajar habis-habisan sama Nobunaga* (Nobunaga: "Enak aja lo nyama-nyamain kedudukan gue sama Jangkrik!" Author: "Kalo bukan, napa lu ikut-ikutin suara Jangkrik?" Nobunaga: "Kan lu Author..! Jadi lu dapat sesuka hati lo mo bikin ceritanya kaya' gimana..!" Author: "Oh iya ya! Hehehe.." Reader(s): "Dasar! Masih muda sudah pikun!" Author: *pundungan di pojokan*)

"Ha-ah~ Nobunaga-sama jangan jadi Jangrik dong..!" pinta Ranmaru pada Nobunaga.

"Gue masih manusia Ranmaru..! Kalo gue jadi Jangkrik, gue malah bisa jadi makanannya Ikan Koi..! Atau Ikan Mas Koki? Atau Ikan Bawal? Atau Ikan.. Hmf hmf hmf..!" belum sempat omongan Nobunaga selesai, lagi-lagi, mulutnya disumpelin Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide pake sapu tangan (lagi).

"Kebanyakan Ikannya! Kan kalo gitu, kita jadi merinding! I.. Kan gue merinding!" alasan Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide dengan nada jijik.

"Lu berdua juga pake kata-kata Ikan.." protes Nobunaga yang mulutnya sudah bebas dari sapu tangan Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide.

"Ha-ah~ Kapan selesainya ni Fanfic..?" tanya Reader(s).

"Tauk! Tunggu aja dulu mereka selesai berkelahi dan berdebat..!" jawab Author.

"Ya sudahlah aku duluan yang mulai! Aku menebak kalau Nouhime-sama hamil!" Mitsuhie mulai duluan.

"…." hening..

"Krik.., krik.., krik.." suara Jangkrik sedikit meramaikan suasana.

"HAH? HAMIL? LU BECANDA MITSUHIDE?" teriak Ranmaru dan Nobunaga secara bersamaan. Saking kagetnya, Buah Durian yang ada di situ, sudah jatuh duluan! Padahal, Pohon Duriannya baru ditanam minggu lalu! Hebat kan?

"Woi woi. Pelanin dikit napa! Nanti kedengaran sama Nouhime-sama!" perintah Mitsuhide kepada Nobunaga dan Ranmaru.

"Hehehe.. Gomen-gomen!" Ranmaru dan Nobunaga meminta maaf pada Mitsuhide.

"Aku lagi! Aku menebak kalau Nouhime-sama.. E.. Apa ya? Aha! Aku menebak kalau Nouhime-sama.. e.. cacingan!" giliran Ranmaru yang menebak.

"Hahaha… Cacingan? Cacingan sampai mempunyai efek samping muntah? Perasaanku, efek samping dari cacingan tu nutrisinya di ambil..! Bukan muntah! Hahaha…" tawa Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Kan cuma nebak..! Belum tentu juga benar!" protes Ranmaru.

"Lagian ciri-ciri orang cacingan kan perutnya juga buncit.." lanjut Ranmaru.

"Ya juga ya.." balas Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Kalau Anda, Nobunaga-sama?" tanya Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide barengan.

"Aku? Kalo aku ya.. Uhm…" pikir Nobunaga berjam-jam.

"AHA! AKU TAU! MUNGKIN KARENA EFEK NOUHIME MAIN BOLA!" teriak Nobunaga dengan nyaring yang konon katanya sampai terdengar ke Indonesia (?).

"Maksud..?" tanya Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide berbarengan.

"Maksud gue.. Mungkin, waktu Nouhime main bola, bola yang ditendang salah seorang temannya yang juga ikut main, itu ga sengaja kena perut Nouhime. T'rus, efek yang diterima Nouhime itu perutnya bengkak sedikit dan karena kesakitan, Nouhime sampai muntah. Gitu lho..! Paham?" tanya Nobunaga setelah menjelaskan alasan jawabannya pada Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru dengan rumus panjang kali lebar kali tinggi bagi dua (?) (rumus yang dimaksud: p × l × t ÷2). (Reader(s): "Rumus macam apa itu? Mana ada rumus begituan dalam pelajaran Matematika!" Author: "Itu rumus mencari volume Balok yang rusak versi Saya!")

"Iya.." jawab Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru berbarengan. Sebenarnya, Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru ga paham dan ga tau Nobunaga ngomong apa tadi.

"Nah.. Sekarang, semua jawaban sudah terkumpul. Kalo jawaban salah seorang diantara kita benar, apa hadiahnya..?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Hadiahnya ditraktir makan makanan khas Indonesia..! Setuju?" jawab sekaligus tantang Mitsuhide pada Nobunaga dan Ranmaru.

"SETUJUUUU~~!" jawab Ranmaru dan Nobunaga berbarengan.

"Kok pake hadiahnya segala? Katanya ngga. Kalau gini sama aja kaya' berjudi." kata Author dengan suara pelan.

Nah.. Tebakan siapa yang akan benar? Lalu, kegilaan apa lagi yang akan terjadi di klan Oda? Penasaran? Kalau penasaran, baca Chap. 2 nya ya~! Hehehe…

**To Be Continued (TBC)**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

Author: "AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAP. 1 NYA~!" *teriak-teriak GaJe*

Mitsuhude: "Kaya'nya, Fanfic ini panjang banget deh..!"

Author: "Iya.."

Mitsuhide: "Eh, Author, kenapa gue harus manggil Nobunaga dan Nouhime pake embel-embel kata 'sama'? Ogah gue!"

Author: "Ga papa..! Lu kan, anak buahnya Nobunaga dan Nouhime..!"

Mitsuhide: "Kan gue ogah..!"

Author: "Sudahlah! Turutin aja!"

Mitsuhide: "Baiklah..!" (-,-)

Ranmaru: "Semoga tebakan Saya benar! Aaamiin~!"

Nobunaga: "Semoga tebakan gue benar! Aaamiin~!"

Mitsuhide: "Semoga tebakanku benar! Aaamiin~!"

Author: "Kita liat aja di chapter-chapter ke depan nanti..! Oke?"

NoRaM: "Okelah kalau be-be-begitu!"

Author: "Reader(s) dan senpai yang membaca Fanfic ini, tolong di review ya! Saran, sindiran, candaan, flame, dan de-el-el sebagainya saya terima kok..! Jadi, please di review ya! Ingat, REVIEW, Oke? Please~! Saya tidak memaksa kok.."

All chara: "Please review untuk Fanfic ini dan Jaa ne untuk chap. depan~"


	2. Chapter 2

Author: "Ola Minna~ Jumpa lagi dengan Saya, Author GaJe se-Internasional! _Yup! That's me!_ Mwahahahaha~" *Gila Mode: ON*

Nouhime: "Harap Author GaJe ini diabaikan seabai-abainya! Karena Ia memang begitu sifatnya!"

Author: "Ush! Jangan buka aib, Nouh (?)~! O iya, _By The Way Anyway In The Way Why Way Spy By Busway,_ Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas Review di Chap sebelumnya! Arigato Gozaimasu! Xie Xie! Thank you very much! Terima kasih banyak!" *sujud syukur* "Gomen Saya update nya lama! Soalnya, waktu itu Saya banyak ujian, dan terkena bunting ide. Hiks.." *pundung di pojokan kamar*

Nobunaga: "Abaikan tingkah gila Author ini! Baiklah, mari kita mulai ceritanya~!" *nyalain Hanabi dan petasan secara besar-besaran dan meriah sampai ngebakarin rumah Matsunaga Hisahide*

Matsunaga: "Woi, siapa yang ngelempar petasan ke rumah Gue hah?" *bawa golok*

Author, Nouhime, dan Nobunaga: "GYAAAAA~~! SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN! _ANYWAY, _SELAMAT MENIKMATI FANFIC INI~!"

****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

**Judul: Nouhime Hamil?**

**Disclaimer: SenBasa akan selalu milik Capcom. Saya hanyalah seorang fans beratnya SenBasa, dan juga cerita ini ASLI 1000% buatan Saya.**

**Warning: MEGA OOC, tidak ada dalam sejarah asli, kesalahan EYD yang sangat parah dan tidak sempat Saya perbaiki, GaJe 1000%, dan yang paling penting.. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**^_^ Happy Enjoyed for Read My Story/FanFic~! ^_^**

** **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

Sudah satu minggu sejak 'taruhan' yang diadakan Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, dan Ranmaru. Asal yang Anda tau, sejak 'taruhan' itu dimulai, Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, dan Ranmaru suukaaaa~ banget merhatiin gerak-gerik Nouhime. Mulai dari Nouhime bangun tidur lah, Nouhime nyuci baju di Danau *o*a lah (?), Nouhime makan lah, pokoknya, semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Nouhime diperhatiin! Kecuali ya.. kalo Nouhime –piiip– (Hayoo.. Jangan ngeres pikirannya~! HARAM!), baru ga ada yang niat merhatiin. 0,001% pun ga ada yang niat dan mau. Kalau ketahuan Nouhime, bisa-bisa mereka bakal disuruh kerja Ro*i untuk Nouhime. Singkat kata, disuruh jadi Babu gitu..

"AAAAAARRGGHH~~! BOSEN BOSEN BOSEEEENN~~!" teriak Nobunaga dengan sangat merdunya. Sangking merdunya teriakan Nobunaga tersebut, Cacing-cacing yang ada di tanah pada _Game Over _semua (?).

"Aiya~ Ada apa dengan Anda, Nobunaga-sama?" tanya seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi enggak, pendek ga tega bilang (?), yakni Ranmaru.

"Gue bosen Ranmaru~ Ga ada kerjaan~ Bosen kalo harus merhatiin Nou-chan (?) terus~" jawab Nobunaga sambil guling-guling di lantai buat melepas rasa bosan (?).

"Hhh.. Iya juga sih.. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Demi memastikan bahwa tebakan kita benar, ya kita harus merhatiin gerak-gerik Nouhime-sama." komentar Ranmaru.

"Kata siapa kita harus merhatiin gerak-gerik Nou-chan?" tanya Nobunaga pada Ranmaru.

"Kata Author." Jawab Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide (yang nongol entah dari mana) dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ampun deh.." komentar Nobunaga yang sebenernya pingin ngeyel, cuma ga jadi. (Reader(s): "Maksud?" Author: "Ya.. Begitulah.")

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Nobunaga-sama?" tanya Mitsuhide dengan datar.

"OKE! SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN DI DAERAH INI, AKU, ODA NOBUNAGA, MEMERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK MELAKUKAN 'RITUAL' MASING-MASING!" perintah Nobunaga dengan _ampyun_ deh nyaring, lantang, dan kerasnya. Karena Nobunaga tadi merintahin Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru dengan cara berteriak dan pake Mic buat Dangdutan (?).

"Baik~! Kami siap laksanakan~" jawab Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru dengan memberi hormat ala anak-anak yang ngelaksanain Upacara Bendera hari Senin (?). Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun pergi menghilang dari TKP untuk melakukan 'ritual' masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, apa sih, yang dimaksud dengan 'ritual' tersebut?

Karena Saya sedang berbaik hati, maka Saya akan member 'gambaran' ritual yang akan mereka lakukan. Mari kita lihat bersama~

**.**

**..**

…

-'Ritual' Nobunaga-

"Baik. Hal pertama yang harus Saya lakukan adalah.. Colok steker kabel komputer pada stopkontak. Lalu, hubungkan kabel salon (bukan salon untuk kecantikan. Tapi, untuk nyaringin suara. Kaya' _speaker_ gitu~) dengan Komputer. _And then_, setel lagu dari BoyBand K*r*a yang terkenal bernama *uper **nior, yang judul lagunya Bo*amana (?) (Maaf. Nama Negara, BoyBand, dan judul lagunya Saya sensor demi keamanan pribadi dan keamanan umum (?)). _And last step_, atur suara lagunya paling maximal, dan nari sambil nyanyi deh, puas-puas! Ideku benar-benar MEGA briliant~ Mwahahahahaha~" kata Nobunaga pada dirinya sendiri yang diakhiri dengan tawa Mak Lampir dan Sima Yi dari DW (maaf~ Author promosi entar.. :P #plaak!). Alhasil, ruangan pribadi (?) Nobunaga bergetar heboh ala Gempa Bumi dengan kekuatan 12,99 Skala Ritcher (?). Bagi orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang Nobunaga yang OOC begini, mungkinNobunaga bakal dianggap Orang yang ga waras sama sekali. Tapi, bagi yang sudah tahu sisi dan seluk beluk sifat Nobunaga, mungkin akan bertanya-tanya seperti ini:

"Bagaimana cara Nobunaga-sama mendapatkan Komputer yang MEGA keren kaya' gitu? Dan bagaimana caranya Nobunaga-sama dapat membeli salon untuk Komputernya? Apakah Nobunaga-sama membelinya dengan uang sendiri, atau mencuri? Dan.., untuk apa Komputernya bagi Nobunaga-sama?"

Dan.. Jawaban Nobunaga dari semua pertanyaan itu adalah..:

"Ya jelas Saya beli dong! Pake uang sendiri, dan uangnya 100000% HALAL. Karena uang yang Saya dapat murni 1000000% dari usaha Saya yang membantu Author mengangkat Gajah yang beratnya 5000 ton (?). Extreme kan~? _Yup! I'm very strong for now!_ Dan.. Masalah kalau Saya punya Komputer, itu karena Saya **GAK MAU** dianggap **JADUL**! Paham~?"

Ampun Nobunaga.. Sebagai Author, Saya takjub atas ke-OOC-an dirimu.. *Author dihajar Nobunaga*

**.**

**..**

**…**

-'Ritual' Mitsuhide-

"Fiuh~ Untung aku punya tiket konser untuk nonton pertunjukan Band favoritku, Trio Harimau (?). Mana tiketnya VVVVVIP pula! Haduh~ Senangnya~ Akhirnya, 100000 abad sudah aku menanti konser ini secara LIVE dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bisa ngeliat aksi akrobat ninja-nya Sarutobi Sasuke di panggung nanti (?), bisa ngeliat rambut panjangnya Sanada Yukimura waktu dia nari-nari di panggung nanti (?), dan bisa ngeliat badan kekarnya Takeda Shingen (?). KYAAA~~~ Bahkan, bisa ngeliat adegan tinju-tinjuan Shingen dan Yuki yang kagak kutau sengaja dilakukan atau akting doang. KYYAAAA~~~"

Oke. Singkat kata, Mitsuhide bakal datang ke konser Band Trio Harimau di Kai. Aksi gila Mitsuhide lainnya, dapat Anda bayangkan sendiri!

**.**

**..**

…

-'Ritual' Ranmaru-

"Ha~ah~ Apa yang harus kulakukan~? Apa mesti ketemuan ama _My __**Girlfriend**_ (?) Itsuki-chan? Apa harus latihan manah sama Tsuruhime-san? Apa harus guling-guling di lantai? Apa harus belajar? Apa harus melamun? Atau main boneka-bonekaan (?) ama Itsuki-chan, Tsuruhime-san, dan Oichi-sama ya? Apa ya enaknya~? AAAAARRGHH~! FRUSTASI DAN DEPRESI BERAT AKU DIBUATNYA! AAARRGH~!"

Singkat kata, sehabis meneriakkan kata-kata yang aneh tersebut, Ranmaru langsung saja menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Frustasi dan Depresi Berat Aku hanya karena Tak Tahu Harus Berbuat apa' ciptannya sendiri dengan cara berteriar-teriak GaJe. (Reader(s): "Judul lagunya panjang amat, Thor." Author: "Tau ah. Tanya aja ama yang lagi frustasi dan depresi berat sekarang!")

****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-** **

Waktu makan malam…

"Frustasi aku.. Hah~" desah Ranmaru;

"GYAAAA~~~ TRIO HARIMAU TOP ABIIIEZZ!" tambah teriak histeris Mitsuhide;

"Bo*amana… Lagu yang keren! _I like it and I love it forever_!" kali (?) pujian lagu BoyBand *uper **nior dari Nobunaga;

"Kalian bertiga kenapa sih? Yang satu frustasi, yang satu teriak-teriak histeris, dan yang satu lagi muji-muji lagu Bo*amana dari BoyBand *uper **nior, kenapa sih memangnya? Penasaran deh aku! Tau gak?" sama dengan kebingungan Nouhime. (Author: "Jadi pelajaran Matematika deh..")

"Ga papa.. Cuma.. ya.. Begitu deh~" jawab trio NoRaM (Nobunaga, Ranmaru, Mitsuhide) dengan kompak.

"Ayolah~ Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Jawablah~ Pliiis~" paksa Nouhime dengan ber-_puppy eyes _ria (?) (Silahkan Anda bayangkan Nouhime ber-_puppy eyes_!).

"_Never mind~_" jawab trio NoRaM lagi.

"…"

"Are, doushite, Nouhime-sama?" tanya trio NoRam dengan kompak.

"Uuugh.. Entah kenapa, kepalaku pusing tiba-tiba.. Kepalaku serasa berdenyut-nyut-nyut~ (?) Uuugh.. Pusing banget.." jawab Nouhime sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing berat.

"APA?" jerit trio NoRam dengan histeris (dan lebay).

'_Apa Nouhime-sama hamil beneran ya? Kalau iya, kemenangan sudah berada di depanku! Yes, yes, yes! Mwahahahaha~'_ kata Mitsuhide dalam hati.

'_Penyakit cacingan dapat menyebabkan pusing? Harus kasih tau Guru IPA Saya ini! Yosh~' _kata Ranmaru dalam dengan tekad membara yang GaJe.

'_Efek main bolanya terlalu berbahaya! Harus segera lapor ke Pak Camat ini! Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa nyambungnya ya?' _kata Nobunaga dalam hati.

"MAN JADDA WA JADDA! BARANG SIAPA BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MAKA BERHASILLAH IA!" teriak Author di depan laptop sampe bikin tetangga-tetangga Author terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya seketika.

"BERISIK THOR! DIEM AJA! KETIKLAH CERITAMU DENGAN TENANG!" balas teriak Nobunaga, Nouhime, Mitsuhide, Ranmaru, Reader(s), dan tetangga-tetangga Author.

"Gomen.." balas Author.

"Hu-uh! _Never mind~_ Oiya, Nobunaga-sama, _By The Way Anyway In The Way Why Way Spy By Busway,_ bolehkah Saya izin untuk bertemu Orang Tua Saya? Mungkin sekitar satu minggu atau dua minggu.. Boleh?" tanya Nouhime pada Nobunaga yang awalnya mendengus pada Author.

"Nnngg.. Boleh-boleh aja~ Asal, jangan durhaka pada kedua Orang Tuamu terutama pada Ibumu, Nouh! Ingatlah nasihatku baik-baik, Nouh!" izin Nobunaga yang memberikan sebuah nasihat yang sangat bijak pada Nouhime.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nobunaga-sama. Saya akan berangkat menuju rumah Orang Tua Saya nanti Shubuh." Ujar Nouhime dengan perasaan lega karena Nobunaga tumben-tumbennya ngasih izin.

** **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

Shubuh nya…

"Saya berangkat dulu, Nobunaga-sama, Ranmaru-kun, Mitsuhide, serta seluruh pasukan yang memihak Klan Oda." Pamit Nouhime pada trio NoRaM dan seluruh pasukan pembela Klan Oda.

"Iya~ Hati-hati ya~ Hiks.. Hiks.." balas trio NoRaM dan seluruh pasukan pembela Klan Oda dengan sedih karena mereka semua merasa berat melepaskan satu-satunya wanita yang sangat berarti bagi hidup mereka (?) (Author + Reader(s): "Woi.. Lebay.."). Setelah berkata demikian, Nouhime segera pergi menuju suatu tempat dengan mengendarai kudanya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Orang Tuanya.

"Aku merasakan, bahwa tebakanku benar 100% sekarang!" kata Mitsuhide tiba-tiba pada Nobunaga dan Ranmaru setelah seluruh pasukan Klan Oda dan Nouhime meninggalkan tempat perginya Nouhime.

"Hu-uh! Ingatlah, takdir dapat diubah!" dengus Nobunaga dan Ranmaru dengan kesal.

"Fufufufufu~" goda Mitsuhide pada dua makhluk di dekatnya.

"Berisik ah!" ngambek Nobunaga dan Ranmaru (?) dengan cara menggembungkan pipinya sambil ber-BiMoLI ria (Bibir Monyong Lima centI) sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat perginya Nouhime. (Author + Reader(s): "Kalo Ranmaru ga papa ngambek dengan cara begitu.. Makin tambah imut kalo ngebayangin~ Lha, Nobunaga? WTF?")

"Woi woi, kok ngambek gitu sih~? Aih~ Eh, tunggu aku dong!" setelah berkata demikian, Mitsuhide segera berlari menyusul dua orang yang ngambek.

Nah, lho? Kok Nouhime pusing tiba-tiba gitu sampai minta izin Nobunaga untuk ke rumah Orang Tuanya beberapa hari? Dan Mitsuhide merasa tebakannya benar 100%. Belum lagi karena Nobunaga dan Ranmaru ngambek tiba-tiba. Haduh.. Kenapa ini? Mana tebakannya yang benar? Tebakannya Nobunaga, Ranmaru, atau Mitsuhide? Mana yang Anda pilih?

Penasaran? Silahkan baca Chapter selanjutnya ya~! ^o^

**To Be Continued (TBC)…**

****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-** **

Author: "AKHIRNYA CHAPTER DUA NYA SELESAI JUGA! HORAS (?)!" *teriak-teriak GaJe*

Mitsuhide: "Aku merasakan keberuntungan berada di pihakku sekarang! Fufufufufu~"

Nobunaga dan Ranmaru: "Hu-uh! Mitsuhide sombong~! Hu-uh!"

Author: "Sudah-sudah~! Jangan bertengkar~! _Anyway_, Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas Review yang Anda berikan pada Chapter sebelumnya! Terima kasih banyak, **Hikari No Aoi**-san, **Unknown Tanpa Nama**-san, **Kagamine Yukimura**-san, dan **haemoglobinwu**-san atas Review Anda di Chapter sebelumnya! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Dan juga, terima kasih banyak atas Fav. nya! Terima kasih banyak! Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!" *sujud Syukur*

Ranmaru: "Asal yang Anda tau, Author sudah selesai UN. Dan sekarang, dia sedang menunggu hasilnya. Benar kan, Author-san?"

Author: "Yup, benar! Jika Anda bingung kenapa hasil UN Saya belum dikasih tau, itu dikarenakan Saya **masih** bersekolah di jenjang pendidikan tinggi setelah jenjang pendidikan TK (?). Paham?"

Nobunaga: "Singkat kata, Author **masih** SD.. Dan menunggu hasil UN untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya."

Author: "Ya.. begitulah! Saya mohon do'a dari Anda, agar Saya bisa lulus UN dengan nilai yang memuaskan! Aaamiin..!"

Mitsuhide: "Oiya, Kami semua menggu Review dari Anda untuk Chapter ini! Jadi, segala macam bentuk review, baik saran, sindiran, candaan, flame, dan de-el-el sebagainya, kami terima dengan lapang dada dan ikhlas! Jadi, mohon di review ya~!"

All Chara: "REVIEW, PLEASE~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author: "Yahuuuuy~~~ Selamat datang di Fanfic Saya yang GaJe ini lagi~! Ini Chapter tiga-nya~! _Hope you like it_~! Yaha~!" *stres mode: on*

Ranmaru: "…"

Author: "Lho, Ranmaru-san kenapa diam? Biasanya ngomong, kok diam sekarang?"

Ranmaru: "Be-Te, Author-san…"

Author: "Uups, Maaf~! Ya sudah, langsung kita mulai aja ya~! Ini dia, Chapter Tiga-nya~!"

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

**Judul: Nouhime Hamil?**

**Disclaimer: Saya selalu bertanya, mengapa Nobunaga bisa bangkit dari kematian? Itu artinya, SenBasa bukan milik Saya, benar? Buktinya, Saya ga tau jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.**

**Warning: MEGA GaJe, MEGA OOC, banyak EYD yang salah (karena Saya bukan guru Bahasa Indonesia), tidak ada di dalam sejarah manapun, dan juga.. Jika Anda tidak suka membaca Fic Saya, HARAP LANGSUNG TUTUP TELINGA DAN KATAKAN: "TIDAK~!" (?)**

**^_^ Happy Enjoyed for Read My Story/FanFic~! ^_^**

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

"Aneh.., aneh mereka berdua! Masa', aku ditinggalin sih! Hiiiih~, sebel sebel sebel~!" gerutu seorang LalaBeSePerKaRaPan (?) (baca: Laki-laki Berambut Seperti Perempuan Karena Rambutnya Panjang -?-) dengan indahnya (?). Ya..., siapa lagi kalau bukan Akechi Mitsuhide yang ngamuk-ngamuk GaJe di ruangan pribadinya hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Woi, Mitsuhide, ga usah ngambek gitu napa sih~? Merepotkan saja~!" keluh seorang laki-laki yang (kata orang-orang) imut abis, yakni Ranmaru di depan pintu ruangan pribadi Mitsuhide.

"O-Ge-A-Ha! OGAH!" jawab Mitsuhide dengan ber-BiMoLI (baca: Bibir Monyong Lima centI) ria.

"Ya ya... Maaf deh.. Dan juga, napa mesti BiMoLI segala? Entar Reader(s) lain yang nge-bayangin elu begitu bisa kejang-kejang (?) lho!" ujar Ranmaru pada Mitsuhide.

"Lha, elu tau dari mana kalo gue BiMoLI? Kan elu di luar ruangan pribadi gue." tanya Mitsuhide pada Ranmaru.

"Insting, firasat, dan lain-lainnya berkata seperti itu…" jawab Ranmaru yang dengan sukses membuat Mitsuhide jatuh pingsan dengan indahnya.

"Woi, Mitsuhide, lu ngga kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Ranmaru dengan (gak) khawatir.

"I-iya… Gue nggak kenapa-napa kok..! Memangnya, kenapa? Kok tumben elu khawatir sama gue? Dan juga, elu tau dari mana gue pingsan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Mitsuhide yang udah siuman.

"Hah? Khawatir ama elu? Iiiih~ Amit-amit jabang bayi! Najis gue khawatir ama elu! Kalo masalah elu pingsan, itu cuma kebetulan aja. Soalnya, firasat gue mengatakan elu tewas tiba-tiba dengan keadaan tidak baik sama sekali (?). Sudah dulu ya, gue mo jalan-jalan dulu! Dadah~ Sayurnara (?)~" jawab Ranmaru yang diakhiri pamit GaJe. Alhasil, Mitsuhide yang baru aja berusaha berdiri langsung pingsan (lagi) sambil kejang-kejang.

"Ternyata, Ranmaru-kun masih marah ama gue deh… Buktinya, firasatnya aja mengatakan gue malah tewas. Haduh... Dan juga, yang betul itu 'sayonara' deh, bukan 'sayurnara'. Ah, sudahlah… Pingsan aja deh…" kata Mitsuhide pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia pingsan beneran.

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

Beberapa hari setelah tragedi GaJe Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide…

"Besok, Nouhime-sama pulang ya?" tanya Ranmaru pada Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga di ruang rapat yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengatur stategi perang untuk mengalahkan kerajaan lain.

"Yoi. Mang kenapa, Ranmaru?" jawab sekaligus tanya Nobunaga pada Ranmaru.

"Engga apa-apa… Siapa tau aja, Nouhime-sama mau bawa oleh-oleh... Hehehe…" jawab Ranmaru yang diakhiri cengiran khas miliknya.

"Oooooooh~ Oiya, Mitsuhide, napa elu diem aja sih? Rindu ama Nou-chan?" jawab Nobunaga pada Ranmaru sekaligus bertanya pada Mitsuhide yang dari tadi diem aja.

"E-enggak apa-apa kok, Nobunaga-sama. Hanya mengingat tragedi yang menimpa Saya setelah Nouhime-sama pergi ke rumah Orang Tua-nya…" jawab Mitsuhide dengan efek awan hitam yang menandakan dia lagi galau.

"Hah, memangnya tragedi kaya' gimana? Oiya, lagi galau ya? Galau karena apa? Diputusin pacar? Memangnya, siapa pacarmu Mitsuhide?" tanya Nobunaga secara brutal pada Mitsuhide. Padahal, jelas-jelas pertanyan yang ditanya Nobunaga pada Mitsuhide ga ada sama sekali hubungannya dengan jawaban Mitsuhide yang barusan dia bilang, yakni:

'E-enggak apa-apa kok, Nobunaga-sama. Hanya mengingat tragedi yang menimpa Saya setelah Nouhime-sama pergi ke rumah Orang Tua-nya…'.

"Nobunaga-sama, pertanyaan Anda tadi ga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama jawaban Saya tadi deh." ujar Mitsuhide dengan datar.

"Hah? Masa' sih?" tanya Nobunaga. Lalu, ia pun mengingat-ngingat kejadian barusan. Setelah dua jam mengingat-ngingat, Nobunaga pun berkata (yang dengan sukses membuat seisi klan Oda pingsan berjamaah):

"O iya ya! Lupa aku! Gomen ne~! Hehehe…"

"Haduh… Capcay deh~" ucap semua orang yang ada di TKP dengan lebay-nya.

"Oiya, kalau Nou-chan datang, kita sambut atau ngga ya?" tanya Nobunaga berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak membeku saat itu.

"SAMBUT DONG NOBUNAGA-SAMA~! NOUHIME-SAMA SATU-SATUNYA WANITA DI SINI~~!" jawab seluruh orang yang berada di ruang rapat klan Oda dengan berteriak. Bahkan konon, teriakan seluruh orang di klan Oda ini membuat Tadakatsu, yang semulanya baik-baik aja karena sudah diperbaiki sama Ieyasu langsung rusak dengan parah (?). Dan gara-gara teriakan ini, Saya (sebagai Author) harus neken Caps Lock di laptop dengan lama. Huuff… Cape' coy neken Caps Lock lama-lama…!

"ALAMAK SUBURBAN ALMANAC (?) ALAM DAN ALANGKAH INDAHNYA ALAM LAUTAN~! (?) BUDEG TELINGA GUE~~! GAK TERIAK BISA GAK SIH~? HADUH DEH JENG~ (?) JANTUNGAN GUE!" latah Nobunaga dengan sangat MEGA OOC-nya. Ya iyalah jelas OOC! Wong Nobunaga-nya latah begitu sambil teriak-teriak GaJe dengan kedua tangannya ke atas bagaikan tersangka kasus kejahatan yang tertangkap polisi! Dan belum lagi karena Saya, sebagai Author harus neken Caps Lock lagi! Hadeh…

"… Gomen… Demo… Kenapa Nobunaga-sama juga teriak-teriak GaJe? Latahnya kumat ya~? Tambah OOC deh…" permohonan maaf sekaligus tanya seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan rapat tersebut pada Nobunaga.

"Aiya~ Gomen… Ini gara-gara Author, makanya aku OOC! Lihat aja, kalau Chapter ini selesai, bakal kuhajar dia dengan seluruh iiwa dan ragaku!" jawab Nobunaga yang diakhiri tekad membara untuk menghajar Author. Ups, kayaknya Saya harus hati-hati ini untuk tidak kena hajar (Baka) Mao tersebut nih!

"Hati-hati Author-san~!" harap seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan rapat tersebut dengan segenap jiwa dan raga mereka, kecuali Nobunaga.

"OKE! MAKA DARI ITU, RAPAT KALI INI SE-LE-SAI, ALIAS SELESAI! Jika ada pertanyaan, hubungi kami di Nomor _Telephone_ beri- WADAW~! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE SANDAL JEPIT BUTUT INI, HAH?" belum selesai Nobunaga teriak dan ngomong, perkataannya terpotong karena kena lemparan sandal dari tempat yang tidak diketahui berasal dari mana. Makanya dia teriak kesakitan yang jelas ada amarahnya di akhir teriakan dan perkatannya tersebut. Tambah OOC deh… Hadeh…

"… Kita abaikan saja?" tanya seorang prajurit pada orang lain dengan suara amat-teramat pelan.

"Nnnng… Sepertinya kita abaikan saja… Nobunaga-sama sudah OOC parah…" jawab Mitsuhide menimpali pertanyaan prajurit yang barusan nanya tersebut dengan suara yang lemah gemulai (?), pokoknya suaranya gak kalah ama Kuntilanak (?).

"Baiklah… Yuk kita kabur alias pergi dari ruangan ini…" timpal Ranmaru dengan suara yang pelan juga. Alhasil, setelah Ranmaru berkata seperti itu, semua orang yang ada di ruangan rapat tersebut pergi ke luar ruangan dengan SE-MAXIMAL mungkin langkahnya gak kedengaran ama Nobunaga. Dan berhasillah mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan rapat tersebut dengan gemilang, yang hanya menyisakan Nobunaga yang sekarang sedang memarahi sandal yang tadi dengan indahnya kena muka Nobunaga.

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

Keesokkan harinya…

"NOUHIME-SAMA SUDAH BERADA DI DAERAH –piiiiip–. MUNGKIN SEKITAR BEBERAPA KILOMETER DARI DAERAH SINI~!" lapor seorang pengawas yang ada di klan Oda dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"BE-BE-BENARKAH?" tanya Nobunaga dengan semangat menggebu-gebu juga.

"BENAR, NOBUNAGA-SAMA! BERANI BERKATA, BERANI BERBUAT! BERANI BERBUAT, BERANI BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" jawab pengawas yang barusan nge-lapor pada Nobunaga dengan sangat GaJe-nya.

"YOSH~! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nou-chan~ SEMUANYA, PERGI DAN SEMBUNYI KE TEMPAT YANG AMAN AGAR TIDAK KETAHUAN SESUAI RENCANA DI RAPAT KEMARIN~!" perintah Nobunaga pada seluruh orang yang ada di TKP dengan semangat membara ala Ro** *ee dan M**to Gu* dari anime/manga *a*u*o (maaf. Nama tokoh dan anime/manga Saya sensor demi keamanan pribadi dan umum (?)). Setelah mendengar perintah Nobunaga, orang-orang yang dengar langsung lari kocar-kacir dan lari pontang-panting buat nyari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Bahkan sangking paniknya, Mitsuhide sembunyi di tempat sampah (?), dan Ranmaru sembunyi di bawah kolong jembatan ***aMa** (?) (maaf. Nama tempat yang Saya masud Saya sensorkan demi keamanan dan kenyamanan fasilitas umum (?)).

"Nnnng~ Tadaima, Minna~ Aku pulang~"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada yang nyahut…

"Are, tidak ada orang kah?" bingung orang yang bilang 'tadaima' tadi.

"… Ada~ Cuma kita lagi sembunyi~! Buat ngagetin Nouhime-sama~ Ayo tebak… kita di mana~?" jawab plus komen Mitsuhide pada Nouhime yang baru datang. Alhasil, yang denger Mitsuhide ngomong begini pada pingsan massal.

'_Ajib…, dah! Mo ngagetin orang kok bilang-bilang?_' tanya Nouhime dalam hati yang penuh dengan kebingungan plus keheranan ditengah pingsannya. Kalo Nobunaga ce-es, malah nge-_death glare_ Mitsuhide dengan tatapan T-Rex kelaparan dan kehausan (?).

"Piiis… Nobunaga-sama, Minna~ Tadi keceplosan~! Piiiis~!" ujar Mitsuhide dengan suara amat-teramat pelan hingga hanya bisa didengar semut (?) ke Nobunaga ce-es sambil ngangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf 'v' sambil nge-julurin lidahnya. Ampun dah Mitsuhide~ OOC sangat dirimu kalau begitu… *Author diacungin sabitnya Mitsuhide sama Mitsuhide*

"Nggak kok Nouhime-sama! Kita lagi main _hide and seek_, yang biasa disebut petak umpet! Yang harus nyari kita semua adalah Nouhime-sama! Hayo~ tebak di mana kita semua~?" timbrung Ranmaru denga GaJe-nya. Alhasil, Nobunaga ce-es yang lagi pada sembunyi langsung melototin Ranmaru dengan hawa-hawa membunuh. Tapi Ranmaru malah nge-julurin lidahnya dan membentuk huruf 'v' dengan menggunaka tangannya. Haduh, Nak… Ketularan virus dari mana kau ini…? *seketika Author digebukin Ranmaru dan Ranmaru FC*

"Oooh… Main petak umpet ya…? Oke, aku akan mencari kalian semua! Bersiaplah kalian!" tanya sekaligus peringat Nouhime dengan GaJe-nya. "Di mana ya kalian semua…?" lanjut Nouhime. Mantep! Beneran nyari nih orang!

"Pssst… Semua, cepat masuk ke istana! Pelan-pelan ya, jangan sampai ketahuan Nou-chan!" perintah Nobunaga dengan MEGA pelan sambil memberikan kode tangan. Yang melihat hal ini hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala. Dan pelan-pelanlah mereka melangkah kabur dari tempat persembunyian dengan MEGA hati-hati, karena takut kalau ketahuan sama Nouhime. Dan sukseslah mereka masuk ke istana dengan aman dan nyaman, serta dalam keadaan sehat wal 'afiat.

"Huf… Selamat… YEY YAY YEY~ BERHASIL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL, HORE!" sorak-sorai langsung terdengar dari luar istana karena hal begini. Hadeh… Apa gak nyadar kalau begini malah bisa ketahuan…?

"Uooh~ Jadi kalian pada di dalam istana ya~? Oke! _I cannot lose to you_!" ucap Nouhime dari luar istana. Semua orang yang barusan teriak bahagia langsung diam membatu dan membisu. Tuh kan… Barusan dibilangin… Ketahuan kan…? *Author di-_death glare_ sama semua anggota klan Oda (kecuali Nouhime dan Oichi)* (All Character in Oda clan: "Berisik Lu, Thor!" *nendang Author hingga nyungsep di kasur (?)*)

"A-aw…" tanggap semua orang yang ada di istana.

"Bagaiman selanjutnya, Nobunaga-sama?" tanya salah seorang prajurit kepada Nobunaga.

"Hmmm… Baiklah. Semua, berbaris yang rapi! Siapkan kejutan untuk Nou-chan! Cepat sebelum terlambat!" jawab Nobunaga sambil memerintahkan orang-orang yang selamat dari bencana kemarau panjang (?). Semua orang yang dengar perintah langsung dari Nobunaga langsung berbaris.

"Nah~ Ketahuan kalian semua-…" ucap Nouhime yang sudah masuk istana yang langsung pergi menuju aula istana dengan tampang cengo. Ya gimana gak cengo? Orang Nouhime melihat seluruh orang yang ada di klan Oda pada ada di istana dan berbaris dengan rapi! Dan muncul pikiran GaJe di kepala Nouhime. Yakni…:

'_Aula istana luas amat! Amboy~ Banyak amat orangnya! Seluas apa ni aula istana? Waktu itu arsitek yang ditugaskan bikin ni istana bikin berapa triliyun mil plus kilometer luas aula-nya? Eh, rasanya ga sampai se-triliyun-an mil plus kilometer deh…'_

"Okaeri, Nouhime-sama!" koor seluruh orang yang ada di aula istana sambil membungkuk tanpa terkecuali.

"I-i-iy-iya…" jawab Nouhime dengan terbata-bata karena masih bingung tentang luas aula istana.

"Nouhime-sama, okaeri~ Gimana kabarnya selama berada di tempat orang tua Nouhime-sama _plus_ ada oleh-oleh dari sana tidak, Nouhime-sama~?" timbrung Ranmaru dengan GaJe-nya minta ampun! Alhasil, seluruh orang yang ada di aula istana langsung melototin Ranmaru dengan hawa dan nafsu kelaparan (?), kecuali Nouhime yang bingung mau jawab apa. Dan sebagai balasannya, Ranmaru malah cenge-ngesan GaJe dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak berketombe, dan bebas dari ulat bulu (?).

"Em… Masalah itu…" jawab Nouhime yang kata-katanya sengaja digantungkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak terlihat ekspresi wajahnya. Alhasil, semua orang (minus Nouhime) langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dan sendu, lalu menatap Ranmaru dengan tatapan 'tuh-kan-kamu-sih-Ranmaru…-Jadi-begitu-deh-Nouhime -sama…'. Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat mendengar teriakan Nouhime yang akan dengan sigap membuat telinga Anda tuli seketika (?), yakni…:

"TENTU AJA GUE BAWA OLEH-OLEH, RANMARU-KUN~!"

Alhasil, semua yang dengar langsung pingsan; kecuali Ranmaru dan Nouhime tentunya.

"HORE~!" sorak Ranmaru dengan sangat _plus_ MEGA kegirangan.

'_Maklumin aja dah… Namanya juga anak kecil…'_ pikir semua orang yang nge-liat tingkah GaJe Ranmaru.

"Oiya. Nou-chan, kenapa kamu pergi ke tempat Orang Tua-mu?" tanya Nobunaga setelah seluruh pasukan _plus_ prajurit klan Oda telah memberikan _surpise _dan bubar menuju habitat masing-masing (?). (All Character in Oda clan: "Iiiss~ Sadisnya Author satu ini…" Author: *siul-siul pura-pura gak denger*).

"Emm… Itu…" jawab Nouhime sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan kata-katanya sengaja tidak dia lanjutkan. "Itu… Saya hanya menanyakan masalah keadaan diri Saya…" lanjut perkataan Nouhime.

"Gimana hasilnya _plus_ jawaban dari kedua Orang Tua Nouhime-sama?" tanya trio NoRaM dengan antusias dan suara mereka bertiga pun terdengar lebih serius.

"E-e-eh?" heran Nouhime karena melihat perubahan drastis dari Nobunaga, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide.

"Ah-eh-ah-eh… CEPAT KATAKAN APA JAWABANNYA!" bentak Nobunaga, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide berbarengan dan dengan suara serta aura _plus_ hawa yang MEGA-MEGA mencekam. Bahkan, tempat wisata seperti 'Rumah Hantu' bakal kalah mencekamnya sama teriakan trio NoRaM deh…!

"I-i-itu…" jawab Nouhime kaget _plus_ shock karena dibentak sama trio NoRaM.

"CEPAT KATAKAN~! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA~! HARGA DIRI KAMI SEDANG DIPERTAUHKAN SEKARANG~! CEPAT JAWAB~!" potong trio NoRaM. Sabar… Orang sabar disayang Tuhan… *Author di lempar tanpa arah sama trio NoRaM karena mengganggu*

"AIYA~ KATA ORANG TUA SAYA, SAYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA~ SAYA HANYA TERKENA PENYAKIT YANG BERNAMA PENYAKIT MAGH KARENA SELALU TERLAMBAT MAKAN~ BEGITU~" jawab Nouhime dengan ketakutan setengah mati sampai sujud-sujud GaJe di hadapan Nobunaga, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide.

"Oi oi… Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong… Saya capek berat nih mencet Caps Lock terus…" ujar sebuah suara yang diketahui berasal dari Author yang lagi ngetik cerita ini.

"BERISIK! DIAM SANA~! GOMEN UNTUK SEBELUMNYA~!" balas trio NoRaM dengan cara berteriak GaJe.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Author. Berarti, dia sedang K.O. sekarang.

"Hhh… Eh, tunggu dulu… Tadi Anda bilang apa…?" desah _plus_ tanya trio NoRaM yang sudah balik normal.

"T-t-tadi… Saya bilang… Bahwa, Orang Tua Saya bilang keadaan Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya terkena penyakit Magh, yakni penyakit yang timbul karena terlalu sering terlambat makan tepat waktu. Begitu… Informasi lebih lanjut tanya Author-san saja, karena dia pernah terkena penyakit Magh…" jawab Nouhime yang masih shock habis dibentak trio NoRaM.

_**Siiiiing~**_

Hening mendadak. Sampai…

"Are…? Apa…? _NOOOOOOO_~~~! _MY ANSWER IS WRONG_~~!" teriak histeris trio NoRaM dengan MEGA Lebay _plus_ lebih 4L4y (maksud tulisannya 'alay'…) dari sebelum-sebelum-sebelum-sebelum dan sebelumnya~ (Reader(s): "Kata 'sebelumnya' banyak amat, Thor." Author: "Hehehe… Saya gitu lho~! Hebat kan~?")

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nouhime penuh dengan kebingungan tingkat tinggi.

"I-i-itu…" jawab trio NoRaM ragu-ragu. Terpaksalah trio NoRaM itu menceritakan semua hal yang mereka lakukan dan laksanakan. Dari huruf A sampai Z, serta dari angka 0 sampai 0 kembali(?)...

"A-p-a…? APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPAN DAN CERITA KALIAN TADI, HAH?" tanya Nouhime dengan cara berteriak MEGA nyaring.

"O-oiya, N-n-Nouhime-sama… Lantas kalau begitu, ada apa dengan perut Anda waktu itu?" tanya Ranmaru dengan terbata-bata karena takut sama Nouhime untuk sekarang.

"Hhhh… Itu karena…" jawab Nouhime yang menceritakan kejadian memalukan _plus_ menjengkelkan baginya.

**.**

-_**Flashback or Backflash, is same (?). But for Black Forest Cake, it's so yummy~! (?)**_-

"Ayo tendang bolanya, Nouhime-san~!" seru seorang perempuan di tengah lapangan dengan semangat. Diketahui perempuan yang berseru tadi bernama Tsuruhime.

"Baik, aku akan menendang bolanya ke gawang lawan, Tsuruhime! Heyah~ Tendangan Rajawali~! (?)"balas seruan Nouhime pada Tsuruhime. Segera saja Nouhime menendag bola yang saat itu dalam kuasanya menggunakan jurus CoPas-an dari Kapten Tsu*a** dari anime Captain Tsu*a** (Saya sensor kok~).

_**Dziiiiing~**_

Bola yang ditendang Nouhime melaju dengan kecepatan yang Super-Duper-Ultra-MEGA kencang. Bahkan, lari Ko*a*aka*a Sen* dari anime/manga E*esh*eld 2* kalah cepatnya dari tendangan maut Nouhime yang satu ini (biasa… Saya sensorkan seperti biasa demi keamanan (?)~).

"AWAS ITSUKI-CHAN~! TANGKAP BOLANYA JIKA BISA~!" seru Matsu memperingatkan Itsuki, yang saat itu menjadi lawan Nouhime, Tsuruhime, dan Kasuga.

"Baik, Onee-chan!" balas Itsuki mantap. Namun, tendangan Nouhime terlalu kuat rupanya! Mungkin W*ka*ay*shi, sang kiper andal dari anime Captain Tsu*a** (Saya sensor lagi kok~! Tenang~!) juga tak dapat menangkapnya. Alhasil…

_**Djuak~!**_

"I-I-Itsuki-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nouhime dan Matsu bersamaan dan penuh khawatir.

"Ittai, Onee-chan… Hiks… Hiks…" jawab Itsuki sambil meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena terkena tendangan maut Nouhime.

"Pertandingan dihentikan sementara waktu dulu ya~" seru Keiji dari pinggir lapangan. Waw~ kok Keiji berada di sini sih~? Ternyata oh ternyata, Keiji disuruh Magoichi untuk jadi wasit kedua. Ya… Jaga-jaga kalau misalkan Oichi, wasit pertama kenapa-napa gitu…

"Cup-cup-cup… Jangan nangis, Itsuki-_chan_. Yang kuat ya~!" hibur Oichi di samping Itsuki. Sesekali Oichi juga membelai lembut kepala Itsuki.

"Nouh, kau hibur Itsuki gih~! Entar kalau dia ngasih tau Masamune tentang hal ini, kita malah bisa repot dan kewalahan sama _Dokuganryuu_ itu~!" titah Magoichi pada Nouhime. Alhasil, Nouhime-pun langsung terdiam memikirkan bagaimana cara menghibur Itsuki.

"Aha! Aku tau caranya!" seru Nouhime setelah sebuah lampu bohlam muncul dan menyala di samping kepalanya. Segera saja Nouhime pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan…

"Yuhu~ Itsuki-chan~, coba kau lihat aku~! Yuhu~" panggil seseorang pada Itsuki. Alhasil, Itsuki-pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya. Setelah mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya itu siapa dan melihatnya, Itsuki-pun langsung tersenyum, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Uwo~ Sugoi ne~ Nouhime-san tahu cara menghibur Itsuki-chan! Sugoi~! Nouhime-san memang he-…" ucap Tsuruhime penuh dengan kekaguman pada Nouhime. Namun, ucapannya terpotong karena Tsuruhime melihat Nouhime yang sangat berbalik tujuh ratus dua puluh derajat. Karena, Tsuruhime melihat…

"N-Nouhime…" panggil Magoichi cengo sambil menunjuk Nouhime dengan pandangan shock atau dibaca syok.

"Hn, ada apa, Magoichi? Nunjuknya gak usah lama-lama gitu kali~!" balas Nouhime pada Magoichi dengan sewot.

"Umph-umph-mph-phmh… HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! NOUHIME, KAU LUCU SEKALI JIKA SEPERTI ITU~! PANTAS SAJA ITSUKI-CHAN TERTAWA TERBAHAK-BAHAK MELIHATMU SEPERTI ITU~!" tawa Magoichi dengan membahana.

"T-T-TENTU SAJA! LIHATLAH! NOUHIME MEMASUKKAN BOLA YANG BERASAL DARI BOLA YANG KITA GUNAKAN UNTUK BERMAIN SEPAK BOLA TADI KE DALAM BAJUNYA DAN MEM-PASKAN DI DAERAH PERUTNYA! LALU KAU JUGA MEMAKAI RAMBUT DAN HIDUNG PALSU LAYAKNYA SEORANG BADUT~! DAN KAU JUGA MENGOLESI WAJAHMU DENGAN BEDAK YANG TERLALU BERLEBIHAN, LAYAKNYA IMAGAWA YOSHIMOTO~! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~! LUCU SEKALI, NOUHIME! WALAU MEMBUAT AKU SYOK SEBENTAR~! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! KAU TAMPAK SEPERTI BADUT WANITA (?)~! HUAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!" lanjut Matsu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga Ia memegang perutnya sendiri karena kesakitan sebab terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan juga… Author capek harus neken Caps Lock lagi… Hadeh…

"Hmph! Jangan berlebihan begitu, Matsu, Magoichi…! Yang penting, aku berhasil menghibur Itsuki-chan, kan?" ucap Nouhime dengan sewotnya bukan main sambil bertanya.

"I-iya~! HUAHAHAHA~~!" jawab Magoichi dan Matsu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. Bahkan semuanya yang ada di situ melakukan hal yang sama seperti Magoichi dan Matsu lakukan. Yakni tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_**Jepret~**_

Sebuah suara yang asing-pun terdengar oleh Nouhime. Ia-pun menoleh ke arah suara asing tadi terdengar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Ia melihat Keiji memegang sebuah kamera dan memotretnya! Kasihan dikau, Nouhime…

"K-K-Keiji? Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan kamera itu?" tanya Nouhime pada Keiji dengan muka semerah darah (?) sangking malunya.

"Oooh… Ini? Dipinjemin Author. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau minta tolong Sarutobi dan Fuuma untuk mencetak foto ini. Oi, Kasuga, kau mau membantu menistakan Nouhime-_san_?" jawab sekaligus tanya Keiji pada Nouhime dan Kasuga.

"Dengan senang hati, Maeda Keiji! Yuk kita pergi untuk mengabadikan foto tersebut~!" jawab Kasuga dengan OOC sangat. Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, hilanglah Keiji dan Kasuga untuk mengabadikan momen langka Nouhime yang mereka lihat.

"Tenang saja Nouhime-san~, foto ini bakal aku sebar~! _Jaa ne_~!" sahut Keiji sebelum menghilang.

"…" Nouhime diam tak bergeming. Sampai…

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK~~~~! HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI WANITA DI KLAN ODA YANG COOL, HEBAT, SOMBONG (?), ANGKUH (?) DAN AHLI MEMAKAI SENJATA API HILANGLAH SUDAH~~! NOOOOOOO~~~!" teriak Nouhime dengan MEGA lebay dan OOC. Yang lain hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka agar bebas dari penyakit tuli seketika.

-_**End Of Flashback or Backflash, is same (?). But for Black Forest Cake, it's so yummy~! (?)**_-

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Nobunaga-sama, Ranmaru-kun, Mitsuhide. Aku lupa mengeluarkan bola yang aku letakkan di perut... Jadi seperti itu..." ujar Nouhime dengan nada jengkel mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Ooooh… Umph-phmh-mph!" komentar trio NoRaM sambil menahan tawa mereka.

"Dan kalian bertiga… Karena sudah dengan GaJe-nya menebak-nebak tentang keadaan diriku, AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN~!" ujar Nouhime yang diakhiri teriakan horror Nouhime dengan penuh aura kegelapan. Ia-pun sudah siap menghajar trio NoRaM sewaktu-waktu. Bahkan trio NoRaM tak diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas sebentar saja sama Nouhime saudara-saudara! Dan sekarang adalah bagian memberi pelajaran pada trio NoRaM yang dipimpin Nouhime.

Siap…? Ya, MULAI!

_**BUAK! DJUAK! DOR, DOR, DOR! BRUAGH! DJUAK! BRAG! BRUGH! BRUAGH! MEOW~ (?)**_

Yah… Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdo'a… Semoga trio NoRaM bisa selamat dari hajaran maut Nouhime… Amin…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**The End~**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

Author: "Akhirnya, selesai juga Fic Saya yang satu ini…! Huf…"

NoNouRaM: "Author…" *nge-luarin aura yang gak enak-enak*

Author: *merinding* "Baiklah! Mohon di-Review Fic Saya yang GaJe-nya minta ampun begini! Oiya, terima kasih banyak atas Review Anda di Chapter Saya yang sebelumnya! Terima kasih banyak atas Review Anda, **Hikari no Aoi**-san, **Unknwon Tanpa Nama**-san, **Kagamine Yukimura**-san, dan **haemoglobinwu**-san atas Review-nya di Chapter satu! Terima kasih juga Saya ucapkan pada **sarah1x**-san dan **Kagamine Yukimura**-san atas Review-nya di Chapter dua! Terima kasih banyak~!" *sujud syukur* "Segala bentuk Review seperti saran, sindiran, candaan, obrolan, singgung-an, bahkan flame pun akan Saya terima! Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak atas Review-nya! Buat Silent Reader juga tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih sudah baca Fic Saya yang hancurnya mengerikan sekali!" *sujud syukur* "Ya… Saya harus pergi dulu! Jaa ne!" *kabur secepat mungkin*

NoNouRaM: "KAU TAKKAN KAMI BIARKAN LOLOS, AUTHOR~!" *bawa senjata masing-masing, baru ngejar Author*

Prajurit klan Oda 1: "Eh, Thor, Anda melupakan kata-kata 'itu'!"

Author: *sambil tetap lari* "LU AJA YANG NYAMPEIN~!"

Prajurit klan Oda 1: "Hhh… Baiklah… Huf... Hah... Author mau bikin sekuel dari fic ini."

Prajurit klan Oda 2: "Dan juga, ada kabar baik! Yakni Author **LULUS UN **dengan nilai (yang bagi Author-nya) sangat memuaskan! Ya… Segitu saja sih…"

Prajurit klan Oda 1: "Eh, sudahan yuk! Panjang amat Fic-nya yang satu ini!"

Prajurit klan Oda 2: "Iya! Intinya, apakah Anda setuju agar Author membuat sekuel dari cerita ini? Dan juga… Review, ONEGAI!"

Prajurit klan Oda 1: "Ya… Segini dulu dari kami semua. Buat Silent Reader(s) tidak apa-apa kok tidak di-Review…! Yang penting sudah dibaca! Sekali lagi, Jaa ne dan Review, PLEASE!" *pergi dari TKP*

* * *

><p>Bagi Anda yang membaca FanFic Saya yanng satu ini yang Super-Duper-Ultra-MEGA GaJe, Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sebesar-besarnya~!<p>

Tapi, kalau bisa Review ya~! :3

_So_, _Mind to Review This Story/FanFic_?


End file.
